Together
by The Tenth Horcrux
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley have been together for a long time now, and their time together has been unforgettable. The memories that the two of them have had over the years are wonderful, and they couldn't ask for anything more. But one certain memory sticks out to Rose, the first one that they had ever had.


"_Wonderful day, isn't it?" _

_Rose looked up and brought her hand out in front of her, blocking the sunlight that was pouring through the trees and into her eyes._

_In front of her was standing a boy. One that she recognized, for that matter. His name was… Scorpius. Yes, that was it. Scorpius Malfoy. _

_Her father had told her a bit about the Malfoys, and what she had heard about them didn't seem too great. After all, their families had practically been rivals at one point in time._

_But from what she had noticed, there was something different about Scorpius. He wasn't the same as the other Malfoys, definitely not. He seemed genuine, and she really liked that aspect of his personality._

_Nodding in agreement, Rose smiled. This was her opportunity to talk to him, and she wasn't hesitant to take the chance. "Care to sit with me?"_

_Scorpius eyed her carefully. He looked—What was the right word?—Taken aback, almost, that she had even suggested something of the sort. But, nonetheless, he took the seat next to her._

_It really was a wonderful day; Scorpius had gotten that right. _

_The sun was shining high in the sky and the lake, a lovely blue color, stood shimmering brightly in front of them. Rose could see the Giant Squid swimming around, and it created waves almost like those of an ocean. The two of them sat in the dewy grass under the shaded canopy of two particularly colorful trees, a beetle crawling it's way up one of them. _

_Although she normally didn't like bugs, this one didn't bother her, even if it sounded odd when she thought it. __But that was because she wouldn't change anything about this picture, right here and right now._

_The weather was lovely, almost picture perfect, and although the two of them sat silently, is was comfortable and quite relaxing, almost relieving. _

"_You're Rose. Rose Weasley. Our families aren't really too fond of each other."_

_Rose just nodded in agreement, not sure of what she could say in response. But eventually, she replied._

"_You're Scorpius Malfoy. And I don't mind that our families don't really like each other. You seem different from the rest of them. I reckon that we could be great friends." _

_Glancing over at him, Scorpius seemed to be a number of different things; confused, surprised, and happy all in one. But he seemed to be in agreement with what she was saying, and for some reason that Rose didn't really understand, that fact made her overjoyed._

"_Friends?"_

"_Friends. And we'll be friends for a long time. I can promise you that."_

_"Well... I'd like that a lot."_

_Silently, they both watched the water, waves still glimmering. Picture perfect. That's what this moment was. She didn't want to let go of it, and even though she had only just met Scorpius, she felt a connection with him that she didn't want to get rid of. _

_That was how she knew that the two of them would be the best of friends from that point on, even if their families didn't happen to be too fond of the other. That wouldn't matter to them; they would continue to live on happily with one another. _

_And maybe it would be hard. Rose didn't know in the slightest what was to come. For all she knew, this might be the last meeting she would ever have with Scorpius. _

_But no matter what would happen, she knew that being the girl that she was, she was the type to believe, quite strongly, in storybook endings. And she hoped beyond matter that Scorpius would be someone that she could trust for years to come._

_Shifting a bit closer, Rose leaned her head against Scorpius's shoulder, and to her surprise, he didn't move. _

_The two of them remained silent, although not the awkward kind, and watched the image in front of them, taking in everything once more, from the beetle climbing slowly to the sun that reflected itself onto the glimmering blue lake. _

_Rose was, and always had been, a very talkative person. In fact, she was never one to keep quiet; she always had to keep the conversation moving or she just wouldn't have it._

_But in this moment, talking wasn't what she wanted. All she wanted was to get away from everything else and enjoy her time with her new friend. _

_That was all._

…

The beetle. The sun. The water. The trees. The grass.

They were all unimportant things, really. In fact, to most, beetles were just another common bug. Nothing too important, and definitely nothing worth remembering.

It wasn't much different for Rose; beetles didn't have much of a significance to her, as the things that were going on with her school work were much more important than stupid bugs crawling around.

But to her, a certain little black beetle was a thing worth remembering for a lifetime. All of it was.

That was because the beetle crawling on the tree near the two of them was yet another detail that pieced itself together into forming the recollection she had of that day.

Her favorite day in all of her Hogwarts years.

The day was during her first year, and it was the day in which she met Scorpius Malfoy, a person whom she had no trouble admitting that she really, truly loved.

He was someone who had turned out to, somewhat unbeknownst to her at the time, mean the world to her in the current moment, and she would never want to let go of something like that.

Thinking way back to that time and smiling to herself, Rose thought about exactly what had happened.

Even though she visited this memory quite often, it never seemed to get old, not in her mind.

She really did enjoy remembering it, because it was what had started their friendship. And what more explanation did Rose need than that?

The memory was still crystal clear to her, even after all of these years. She didn't know whether or not he had forgotten about it, but she knew that she certainly hadn't.

She wouldn't blame him for not remembering something minuscule like that. After all, most would say it was, quite frankly, very awkward, nothing like a first meeting that people dream of when they think of the person that they love.

And to most, that's probably what it truly was.

There wasn't actually much talking going on, just sitting comfortably together.

But in that moment, when the scenery and the image itself was perfect alone, she couldn't have asked for anything more. The two of them were together.

_Together._

That was most definitely the key word, what had made that moment special in it's own way, a way that didn't need any talking to be just as magical as it already was.

The two of them were together. And they always would be.

* * *

_This fic was written for;_

-Fanfiction Tournaments Competition - Beetle

-If You Dare Competition - 118. Silence


End file.
